


Dream Come True

by Mystery_Machine_1999



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, I'm Going to Hell, Resurrection, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Machine_1999/pseuds/Mystery_Machine_1999
Summary: This is a depiction of a really fucked up dream I had. It's about the Columbine shooters so you know it's going to be cringy af. A friend and I wrote this, so the writing styles will vary in each section. READ IF YOU DARE!





	1. Ch 1

-Elise's POV-

It came out of nowhere. An odd whispy shape that looked like a cloud of smoke. The mysterious figure soon took the form of a tall bearded man with glowing blue orbs for eyes. I stood, staring in shock. "Who are you?" I managed to nervously ask.

"The name is Victor, and i'm a genie." The man spoke carelessly.

"A genie?" I questioned, giving him a quizzical look. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Victor rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. "I'm talking about a genie who grants wishes and shit." apathy painted his face.

I stood, trying to understand what was happening. ' What's this crazy dude talking about?' I asked myself.

"Look" the genie spoke up, breaking my thoughts. " I know you must be confused, but too help you out. You're just dreaming." he gave a soft smile of reassurance.

"Oh. Ok. Cool." I understood, reminding myself of the weird ass dreams that my mind usually concocts.

The genie sighs once again. ""So. What is your wish?" his arms crossed around his broad chest.

"Oh right, you're a genie." I said while looking around in thought. " Let's see..." I rock on my feet while my mind trails off. Victor stares, unamused. " I got it!" I burst out, causing the genie to startle from his day dream.

"Oh, what is it?"

A smirk spreads across my face. " I want you to bring back Eric and Dylan." I crossed my arms and await a response.

"Dylan and Eric? Who are they?" Victor inquired while leaning lazily against a wall and locking his eyes with mine.

"Oh...you know." I peered away to release the tension. "Dylan Klebold and Eric Harris." My teeth dug into my bottom lip.

The genie's brow scrunched in concentration. After a few seconds he straightened up and looked me dead on. "Wait. Do you mean the Columbine dudes?"

"Yes. That is who I am talking about." I replied.

Victor's unintrest finally faded. "Damn." He was taken back. "That was really not what I expected."

"Yeah I know it's kind of a strange thing to ask for, but you know..."

"Well no I don't know, but it's your fucking wish so..." Victor closed his eyes to regain composure. "Here goes nothing." Smoke forms around his hands. "Freak" he whispers to himself.

"Thanks" I smile and await my wish.

The smoke fills the room to a point of blindness. Victor speaks some words in an unknown language. I stare blankly into the smoke. 'What a strange dream' I think to myself.

Out of the blue, a loud barking rings through my ears. Everything goes pitch black. My eyes squint open and light causes me to recoil. "Uhhhhg" I moan. Another shrill bark makes me Chuck the blanket and sit up. "I'm fucking getting up for Christ sake!" I roughly scream out. "Hold your god damn horses!"

Forcing myself up, I sleepily shuffle through the house. Sebastian wags with excitement and runs for the back door. I rub my eyes and follow. "Geez dog, what time is it?" My eyes peek at the clock. A moan rolls out of my throat. 

I open the door and grasp sebo's collar. Suddenly, the dog jerks forward, practically pulling me down. "What the fuck dog!" I curse at him. He continues to growl and pull. My glare tracks his. Two bodies lay in the center of my yard. Slowly, I slip Sebastian back inside and nervously move closer to the figures. My eyes go wide. 'It can't be'. There in the yard were Dylan & Eric. I freeze with shock. One starts to move so I bolt for the door.

I slam the door shut and run to the phone. Heart racing, I dial Haley's number. After a few rings she answers, and I blurt everything out at once. Hoping she understood my jabber, I hung up the phone. Hands shaking, I sit uneasily against the front door.

Several minutes later, a knock echoes through my house. I quickly answer and shove Haley inside.

"What is this about? I thought you were having a panic attack, holy shit..." Haley gushes her words out in a frenzy.

I gawk at her. No words can form.


	2. Chapter 2

-Haley's POV-

The golden rays of the morning sun invaded the barren enclave of my bedroom, annoyingly shining in my rheumy, sleep-rawed eyes as my phone's ringtone blared through the silence. The fucking song caused an instant migraine to drill right into my skull; I seriously had to change it at some point...

Rubbing soothingly at my temples, I silently thanked the gods above that I was home alone (my parents and 2 brothers left for Cleveland for some doctor's visit? I honestly couldn't have cared less).

My sweaty hand reached out, deftly, and grasped the obnoxious device tucked within the confines of my pillows. I lazily read the name that lit over the cold surface, harsh against my adjusting gaze: Elise? What the fuck did she want at 7:30 in the morning?

I answered, pressing it to my ear, an irritated expression masking over my features.

"What the hell Elise, what do you want?" I grumbled, blinking away sleep's tempting caress.

She was breathing heavily, much to my surprise, and spat out a flurry of incoherent, jumbled words; the only ones I could pick out were "Eric" and "Dylan". She wanted me to come over, but I was way ahead of her on that.

Having put my phone on speaker and carelessly throwing it in my bed, I quickly threw on my usual cofy attire and my white Chuck Taylor's (the first ones I could grab) before shouting out a response.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few dude. Just chill, okay?"

Hanging up and placing the device in my butt pocket, I dashed down the stairs (nearly falling) and gathered up my car keys.

Swinging open the heavy front door, I speed-walked to my car and fumbled to start it up. Breathing deeply to gather myself, I backed out and sped off down the road to Elise's house, all in order to make sure my friend recovered from her spastic panic attack.

~

I thundered into the driveway, my car giving a meeting screech, but I didn't give a shit.

Kicking open the door, I marched over to the porch, glaring all the while. Elise was already there waiting for me, her night clothes ruffled and blonde hair falling in her face.

She spoke incoherently, my mind a daze as she ushered me into her house.

"What is this about? I thought you were having a panic attack, holy shit..." I finally managed to breath out, squinting suspiciously at her nervous, erratic movements. Her green eyes were wide, and, dare say, terrified. What did she do?


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile.

-Elise POV-

Calming myself down, I gather my words and look her dead on. “Listen. It might be hard to believe, but...” I firmly grasp her shoulders. “Eric and Dylan are here.” My arms clench harder. “ They’re here.”

Haley recoils from my hands and stares at me like I’m insane. I’m to dazed out to decipher what she says. Seconds later she gets a strange look on her face.

“No. It can’t be.” She thinks it over and runs a hand through her ruffled hair. Our eyes meet and the brunette awaits for more.

“Yes. I can prove it.” I swing my arm and point toward the back yard. We rush to the door and Haley rips it open.

Silence surrounds us as we stare at the boys laying in the grass. Haley turns white as a ghost from shock.

“Holy shit” she squeaks out. “You weren’t kidding.”

I nod and start walking forward. Haley is right by my side as we gently tip-toe toward the bodies. 

They lay stiff, like the corpses they were only a few moments ago. Did Victor bring them back dead?!? That’s not what I meant at all, Jesus...

My mind freaks ‘Oh my god they are covered in blood!’ I clutch Haley’s wrist and we stop in place. She notices the blood as well. 

“I-I think they are dead” I barely mumble out through building tears. We turn and look at each other. All of a sudden, a moan draws us back to the boys. 

“Uhhhhggggg” Eric wearily whines out as he shakily sits up.


	4. Ch 4

~Haley’s POV~

My mind is in a hypnotic haze as the door is thrown open without a second thought.

And there they were, sprawled out, clothes bloodied and riddled with bullet holes. “Holy shit.” I breathed out, wearily taking a few slow, tedious steps towards the possibly dead boys, “ you weren’t kidding...”

Elise clutches my wrist, a tightness, fervent, mirroring the dread currently pooling like thick tar in my stomach. “I-I think they are dead.” She uttered dismally, exchanging a wide, fearful glance with me, when suddenly, Eric started to flinch to life.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We changed the town and state because it is a bit too specific. Enjoy.

-3rd Person-

The girls watched as Eric was waking up. Once he was able to see, he eyeballed the two strangers towering over him.

“Who are you?” He inquired in a snarky tone.

“Ummmm...” Haley and Elise said in unison. Their minds completely blank.

“Ah fuck.” An unexpected voice mumbled out.

“Dylan!?” Eric blurted out and reached for his friends shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” The blonde boy asks while massaging his temples. “ Where are we?”

The boys looked each other over, baffled, before fixing the girls with a questioning look. Eric gazed at Haley, while Dylan found his eyes wandering to Elise. A tasteful curiosity corrupted their gazes, heavy and apparent, causing the girls to blush beneath their sharp scrutiny.

“You’re uh...in Westfield...Maine..” Haley spoke up, keeping her lidded stare fixed upon the ground.” But, uh, I’d like to know how this happened as well.” She looked up at her friend expectantly.


	6. Ch.6

-Elise POV-

Beady sets of eyes surround me. They all eagerly wait for me to speak. “Well...” I try and remember the bizarre dream I had. “You see their was this strange dream I had with some kind of genie...”

My gazes latches on to Dylan’s. Almost instantly, sweat coats my forehead and I lose track of my story. Quickly I look down and gather myself.

“Lets just say...I kind of...wished for you guys to be here. Alive.” I nonchalantly waved my hand at the boys. “Here you are.” I let out a nervous giggle.

“Wait.” We all look at Dylan. “Why us? What makes us so special?”

A blush spreads over my cheeks.” I don’t know...” I scuff my feet, and keep my eyes down. “You just are.”

“Wait a second” Eric gets up. “How do you even know us?” He steps closer to Haley and I wish Dylan by his side.


End file.
